Electronic mail messages, commonly referred to as email, are a if not the primary way by which people electronically communicate with one another, particularly within entities like corporations and other organizations. Rather than meet in person, send now-antiquated inter-office memoranda, or even pick up the phone to call someone, many people find that email is an easy way to exchange information to perform their work as well as personal obligations, among other reasons.